So Much In Love
by steph2009
Summary: A date captured in the eyes of by-standers. *I own nothing but the plot.*


**So Much In Love**

The soft sounds of water hitting the base of fountain were overpowered by that of the music playing from the small I-pod the young girl held in her hand. The most eye-catching feature she held was her bubblegum pink hair. A young boy with blonde hair sat beside her. His raspberry eyes stared at the girl. A soft smile played on his face.

The young boy suddenly stood; a look of determination on his face. The girl looked up at him. Her golden eyes were revealed.

"Tadase-kun?" Her voice gave away her confusion as she stared at him. He held his hand down to her. A confused look washed over her face, but, regardless of her confusion, she placed her hand into his. The boy, now identified as Tadase, pulled her gently to her feet and removed one of the small speakers from the blushing girl's ear. He placed it in his own; he then entwined their fingers.

"Dance with me, Amu-chan?" He asked as he placed his hand on her waist. If possible, she blushed harder but nodded. He smiled. He stepped forward. Amu, not prepared for this, stumbled backwards. He smiled gently at her as she blushed. "Just do what feels natural." He soothed. She smiled and grasped his hand more tightly.

"Okay," she declared. He smiled once more at her. He stepped forward once more. This time, Amu was prepared. She stepped backwards. They continued to sway for a moment, before the two became more confident in their movement together.

He twirled her as the tempo of the song heightened. A small laugh escaped from the blushing Amu as she placed her hand onto his shoulder again. Her fingers still laced with his. Their speed picked up. Tadase's eyes never left her face. Amu's smile never fell, her blush never faltered, and her eyes never strayed far from his.

Unaware to the two, a crowd was beginning to form around them. Pictures were being taken and whispers of "how cute" were filling the air around them. A video camera was slipped from one man's bag. It was clear to the crowd that the young couple were lost in their own world.

Tadase gently spun her away from him. She laughed once more before spinning herself back into him. His arm crossed around her shoulders. Amu looked back at his face and noted the blush on his. She smiled and blushed in return. A small giggle escaped her lips as she spun away from him. He pulled her gently and stepped forward. Her hand once more fell to his shoulder. He smiled.

They swayed in a circle for a moment before flinging away from each other. They danced around each other. Their dance was filled with light spins and close side-steps; both laughing and smiling at one another before falling back into the dance position.

As the lyrics to the song died into the music's background for a final time, Tadase dipped Amu gracefully. Their eyes never left the other. A blush and smile graced both of their faces. Slowly, he pulled her up from the dip. She giggled lightly. The song had ended, but neither were quite ready to let each other go. They stared at each other for a long moment.

The crowd, assuming that the dance was over, began to applaud the un-expecting dancers. The crowd watched in amusement as the girl jumped away from the boy. Her face the color of the boy's eyes. The boy only waved and blushed lightly. The man with the video camera stopped the film with a small click. He smiled slightly before slipping away from the crowd.

Later that night, Tadase was walking Amu home. Amu kept sneaking glances at him as she walked. When he was sure she wasn't looking, he would often still a glance of his own. She ginned happily and a tiny blush touched her cheeks. Tadase stared at her for a long moment before regaining his senses. He looked around. Then looked back at her. She seemed to be preoccupied with her inspection of him. He laughed lightly.

"Amu-chan," she blushed brightly.

"Y-yes, Tadase-kun?" She stuttered lightly.

"We're in front of your house," he informed her gently.

"O-oh…" She stuttered once more. He smiled. "Well…I had a good time, Tadase-kun," she looked away from him and stuttered out, "I hope we can do it again soon…"

"I'd like that," Tadase answered, smiling gently at the proud, nervous girl. "I'll see you later, Amu-chan. Goodnight."

Amu turned her head quickly toward him and hurried to say, "Goodnight, Tadase-k-!" He kissed her on the cheek quickly. Her face caught fire. "Kun…" She ended as he walked away. Amu stood for a moment before turning and walking into her home.

"Amu!" Her father sang, "guess what I saw in the park today!" Amu walked into the living room.

"Ah!" Her mouth fell open as she took in the picture on the TV-screen. It was Tadase and her paused on the screen. Her face caught fire once more. Her mother and little sister turned to her with a grin. Amu turned quickly before bolting up the staircase in an attempt to avoid the line of interrogation. She sighed and slid down the door.

"I'm keeping the tape!" Her father called up to her.

_'The two of them looking so much in love…it's not possible for me to throw it out…' _He thought as he turned back to his wife and younger daughter. _'However, I dread the day Ami finds someone…My little sparrows are readying to leave the nest…' _He fought the urge to panic at his thought. _'Please let it be a very long time before they actually do!' _


End file.
